Sinner's Call
by vandy123
Summary: Chris Halliwell, son of Piper Halliwell is proposing to his girlfriend Bianca. Demons crash the proposal and kidnap both Chris and Bianca. The demons perform a ceremony and unbeknownst to himself, Chris becomes the new Source of Evil...
1. Proposal

Charmed: Sinner's Call

Summary: Chris Halliwell, son of Piper Halliwell is proposing to his girlfriend Bianca. Demons crash the proposal and kidnap both Chris and Bianca. The demons perform a ceremony and unbeknownst to himself, Chris becomes the new Source of Evil and Bianca becomes his Queen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

San Francisco:

Proposal -

Chris Halliwell sat at a bench in Golden Gate Park waiting patiently for his girlfriend's arrival. He gazed at the horizon. It was peaceful. In the midst of trees, a woman not much taller than Piper walked over towards Chris.

"Bianca." Chris smiled.

Bianca sat down next to Chris and for the next few hours, they talked. Chris had the urge to reach into his pocket and pull out a velvet box. He knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside, laid a ring with Bianca's birthstone as well as Chris' birthstone intertwined.

"Bianca, will you… marry me?" Chris asked.

Bianca was speechless. Tears began to shed.

"Yes…" she cried.

Chris smiled and they hugged passionately. A sudden darkness covered the sky as demons began crashing the scene. They shimmered behind them and captured them taking them to the Underworld.

Chris opened his eyes. He found himself and Bianca chained to the walls. The demons were gathered in a circle. Chris demanded them to let him and Bianca free but the demons ignored the whitelighter's demand. One demon walked over to them, unchained them and threw them in the center of the demon circle.

The mistresses began dressing Chris in dark clothing and the mistresses put the robe on Chris. The demons began dressing Bianca in dark clothing as well. Then the demons began chanting a spell and the two began to feel pain, betrayal, and darkness fill their lungs. After the demons finished chanting, they knelt before Chris.


	2. Shocking Discovery

Corrupt:

Underworld -

Chris and Bianca were confused, pondering the idea why the demons were kneeling before them. Chris and Bianca orbed to the manor. The demons smirked evilly and shimmered out to follow them.

Meanwhile at the manor, Piper Halliwell was busy making dinner for the family when she heard a sudden crash from within the sun room. She ran to see what had happened and no doubt it was Chris and Bianca.

Chris and Bianca realized they were still dressed in dark clothing. As Piper entered the room, demons began to clutter the room. Piper used her exploding power to vanquish most of them. One demon leapt forward in front of Chris and knelt on his knees.

"How may I serve you, my liege?" the demon asked.

Piper tried to use her exploding power on the demon but ended up freezing the demon instead as well as Bianca and Chris. Wyatt ran into the room and noticed that the demon, Chris, and Bianca were all frozen. Wyatt noticed something in particularly strange about his brother and soon to be sister-in-law. Chris and Bianca unfroze and turned to Wyatt.

Chris used a fire ball and hurled it at Wyatt. Wyatt used his deflection power causing the fire ball to blast through the glass window. Chris and Bianca shimmered to the Underworld. The demons knelt as the two entered.

"My liege, what are your orders?" a demon asked.

Chris eyes faded to pure black which caused the demon to explode. Chris eyes then returned to their normal state.

"You don't ask orders, I've give them?" he replied.

Chris and Bianca turned away and made their way to their throne. The remaining demons still waited for the orders.

"Now for my first order of business, I need a demon powerful enough to eliminate the Charmed Ones." Chris demanded.

One demon stepped forward. This demon was tall, dark, and had tribal markings similar to the previous Source… Balthazar.

"But… how?" Chris asked.

"While I was in the astral plain, I simply gained enough energy for me to gain my powers back as well as my demon half." He replied. Chris acknowledged Balthazar to carry out his mission. Balthazar shimmered to the Charmed Ones' manor.

At the manor, Phoebe Halliwell was helping her sister Paige grade midterm papers. Balthazar shimmered into the room. Phoebe gasped in horror as she and Paige saw the one demon they feared of seeing again.

Balthazar relentlessly attacked Phoebe throwing an energy ball at her. Paige deflected the energy ball and aimed right towards Balthazar. Piper ran in to join her sisters. Balthazar was brutally injured and retreated to the Underworld.

In the Underworld, Chris and Bianca were in their bedroom chamber having sex when Balthazar shimmered in unannounced.

Chris used his telepathic power to throw Balthazar across the room.

"Balthazar, Bianca and I were having sex, next time you intrude, I will vanquish you myself and make sure that you can't return from the fucking astral plain!" Chris shouted.

Balthazar shimmered out. Chris and Bianca continued having sex. A few days passed. Bianca had gone to the doctor's office because she felt nauseated. When she returned to the Underworld, she told Chris something which would change his life.

"Chris… I'm pregnant." Bianca told Chris.

He was speechless…


	3. Corrupt

Chosen:

Underworld –

_2003:_

Demons roamed freely amongst the underworld discussing who would become the next Source. One of the demons stood and spoke of a second-born child of the Charmed One's ruling the Underworld as the next Source of Evil. From that day, they waited until he turned eighteen years old.

Present:

Chris and Bianca lay in their bedroom chamber.

"How far along are you? Chris asked.

"8 weeks." Bianca sighed.

Chris sat up in the bed as did Bianca. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed. Out of the blue, Balthazar shimmered into the chamber and informed Chris of startling news.

"Sire, I bring terrible news, it seems that some of the demons never reported back from their attempted attack on the Charmed Ones this morning." Balthazar mumbled.

Chris pulled the covers from his side and quickly got dressed and went to address another demon wanting to attack the Charmed Ones.

As Chris sat in his throne, he pondered of when the Charmed Ones' faced an Abraxas who read the incantations from the Book of Shadows backwards resurrecting demons they had vanquished the previous year. Chris used his telekinetic powers to put Wyatt in a trance in order to steal the Book of Shadows and give it to him.

Wyatt orbed to the Underworld with the Book of Shadows and handed it to his brother. Wyatt's trance had broken and Wyatt was then captured by Chris' demon army and thrown into the cell. Wyatt was forced to watch Chris read the incantations backwards resurrecting all of the former demons the Charmed Ones' had faced within the last eight years.

Chris' eyes faded to pure black and all of the demons in the room bowed before their new leader. Bianca walked into the room and noticed all of the demons. She sat in her throne. Chris acknowledged for the demons to rise and sat in his chair.

All of the demons shimmered to Golden Gate Park killing civilians within site. The Charmed Ones' were at the manor discussing plans of vanquishing Chris when they noticed a massive fireball explosion in Golden Gate Park which was approximately 15 minutes away from the manor. When the Charmed Ones' plus Wyatt and Leo arrived to the scene, they all gasped when they saw every demon they'd vanquished before.

Noticing they were no match for 1,000,000,000 demons, they retreated to the manor and summoned Grams and Patty. Grams and Patty listened to the Charmed Ones' encounter with the demons and they were shocked. Grams then told them that they would need reinforcements and decided it was time for them to see the one sister they needed the most. Both Piper and Phoebe both knew whom Grams was talking about.

The sisters ran into the attic and pulled all the necessary items to resurrect a spirit. They cast an incantation. Bright white lights surrounded the room and in the middle of the circle a tall woman with black hair stood before them.

"Prue…?" Piper asked frantically.

"Yes Piper, it's me." Prue assured her sister.

Piper and Phoebe ran into Prue's arms. Paige shed tears and joined in the hug. Prue embraced Paige creating the Power of Four. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Chris was preparing for the ceremony to fully become the new Source of all evil.

Demons gathered for the ceremony. Chris and Bianca stood side by side. As the high priestess performed the ceremony, Chris began to feel a great evil surge through his veins. Chris was now the new Source and Bianca was his Queen. The new Source and his Queen sat in their throne. The demons bowed before the Source.

Wyatt gasped in awe as his brother became the Source of Evil. Chris and Bianca shimmered to the manor. At the manor, Piper, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe were in the sun room when Chris and Bianca shimmered in. Piper tried to freeze Chris but couldn't. Chris used a fireball and shot it at Piper causing Piper to fly through a glass window.

Phoebe used her levitating power and kicked Bianca square in the chin. Bianca used her power to drain Phoebe of hers. Paige used her orbing powers to orb Piper and Phoebe to safety. Prue used her telekinetic powers to throw Chris across the room. Chris and Bianca shimmered to the Underworld where they began to plan their new plan.

Weeks flew by and the Charmed Ones' were wondering why the demons weren't attacking them.

Seven Months Later:

Bianca sat in her throne with Chris. The demons were fanning them when Bianca felt a sharp pain. Chris rushed Bianca to their bedroom chamber. The demons helped Bianca deliver a 7lb. 6oz. boy whom Chris and Bianca named Tyler Halliwell.


	4. Demons Revenge, Part 1

Demon's Revenge, Part 1

Underworld –

Chris gave the second order to attack the Charmed Ones' and decided to attack them with several demons at once instead of an army. He sent the first fleet of demons the Charmed Ones' had faced the first year of becoming witches: Jeremy, Javna, the Shape Shifters, Jama, Dream sorcerer, Haete, Kali, Gavin, Mathew Tate, Rex, Hannah, the Wendigo, Barbas, the Woogyman, Gabriel, Nicholas, the Grimlocks, and Tempus. The demons devised their own means of transporting themselves to the Charmed Ones' manor.

At the manor, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting in the Sun Room when the demons barged in the room. The sisters stood and quickly stepped back. They were shocked to see the demons they had thought they vanquished standing in front of them. Jeremy flirted with Piper but she used her exploding power vanquishing Jeremy in the process. Javna tried to use his charming look but the Charmed Ones' summoned the Hand of Fatima and banished Javna to the eternal fires of hell. The Charmed Ones took a step closer towards the remaining demons. The sisters then thought back to when the hollow was unleashed; the sisters ran to the attic and summoned the hollow. The demons followed them only to discover that when they used their powers, the Charmed Ones' absorbed their powers and used the demons' powers against them in order to vanquish the demons.

As the sisters began to sit down from their last battle, Malcolm and Jane, Masselin, Succubus, Tuartha, Drazi, Anton, Litvak, Cryto, Libris, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and Dragon shimmered in along with the Judge, Guardians, Troxa, Krell, Demonic Children, Eames, Mr. Caldon, Dantalian, Seekers, Shadow, Lukas, the Brotherhood: Tarkin, Vornac, Raynor, and Andreas shimmered into the attic. The Charmed Ones' still infused with the hollow, used the demon powers they had absorbed against the new fleet of demons. The demons flew back. All of the demons used their powers and the Charmed Ones' absorbed their powers and deflected the powers against the demons causing a massive explosion in the attic. In the midst of the explosion, the sisters were thrown out of the attic and fell three stories. The sisters were badly injured; they called for Leo to heal their wounds. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Chris and Bianca were spending time in their bedroom with Tyler. Balthazar shimmered into the bedroom and informed Chris of the battle.

Chris was furious and vanquished a couple of his demons in the process. As he began to calm down, the Charmed Ones' orbed into the Underworld. Chris smiled evilly and acknowledged for demons to attack. Piper reached into her back pocket as well as Phoebe and Prue and pulled out potions to vanquish the demons. Chris used his telekinetic power against the sisters and locked them in the cage that Wyatt was kept.

The sisters tried to use their powers but forgot that the cage was magically protected from the inside. Wyatt thought of a plan and the sisters went along with it. Wyatt and the sisters distracted Chris so Pure could astral project herself outside the cage and unlock it. The plan worked. The sisters and Wyatt escaped to the manor.

As Chris sat in his throne un-amused, he used the time travel spell to travel through time to when the Charmed Ones': Prue, Piper, and Phoebe first became witches.

To Be Continued…


End file.
